Unlikely Lovers
by KyoHikari
Summary: Momo is the youngest daughter of the Hinamori's. Toshiro, a 2nd yr university student who lives with his grandmother. Momo's father is the best doctor in Japan, he tells Toshiro that if he marries his daughter Momo, he will treat his grandmother. Due to an accident, Momo has sworn to herself that she will never fall in love again. Will Toshiro get her to fall for him?
1. How It Starts Out

Chapter 1

Momo was walking around her living room thinking. She didn't notice the fact that there was someone banging on her apartment door. She snapped out of her thoughtful daze and ran over to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw her best friends Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime standing there waiting.

"Momo-Chan! We've been standing here for the past 5 minutes! What's with you? Why didn't you answer the door?" Rangiku asked exasperated.

"Sorry, Ran-Chan, I was just a little too lost in thought to hear the door." Momo smiled as she let her friends into her fairly cozy home.

The four girls took a seat in the living room and started talking.

"Ran-Chan, how are you and Gin doing these days?" Orihime asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Orihime! We're doing absolutely perfect! We went out on a date last night and when we got home we had the most amazing night!" Rangiku smiled in a daze.

Momo laughed along with Orihime.

"I don't even want to know." Rukia said flatly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, c'mon, Rukia-Chan! Be happy for Ran-Chan!" Orihime smiled.

"We can still spend the night, right Momo-Chan?" Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku asked.

The three girls jumped with joy, Rukia not as much as Rangiku and Orihime, but she was still happy.

"Hey, Momo! How was work? You never told us!" Ran-Chan smiled.

"It was alright, nothing special. I just had to model some new clothes." Momo smiled.

"I bet they were super cute! I'm so jealous! I want to be a model too." Orihime pouted.  
Momo and Rukia laughed.

"It may be fun, but it's also hard." Momo said with a serious tone.

"Hey, let's not get all down in the dumps! How about we watch a movie!" Rukia smiled.

Momo, Orihime, Rangiku agreed and they put in a movie.

The four girls sat on the couch cuddled in their blankets with their heads against their pillows.

After about an hour, Momo was the first to let dreamland consume her, then Orihime, Rukia and, of course, Rangiku stayed up to finish it.  
Momo winced a little at hearing her phone go off on the counter and after a few seconds she got up and waddled over.  
"Where are you? Your shoot is an hour and you still need to get ready!" Momo's manager, Haruko, yelled.

"Calm down, I'll be there in 15 minutes, just meet me by the front gate." Momo yawned.

"You better hurry, Daichi is getting agitated that you're not here."

She walked into her bathroom, stripped out of her clothes and hopped into the shower. She washed her hair, body and shaved her legs before getting out.  
After whipping the steam off of the mirror, Momo put her damp hair up into a high pony and then put on a pair of deep blue shorts, black and white over the shoulder shirt and black Converse high tops. She grabbed her phone and few extra dollars and left a note to her friends explaining why she won't be there when they wake up before she darted out the door and down to the studio where she met Haruko.

They ran up the stairs to the dressing room and met her make-up artist, Dai, there. Dai quickly set her down in a chair and began her work. She put some light blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on her. Then Haruko shoved her in the bathroom with some clothes, and a few minutes later Momo came out wearing a turquoise racer back top with a white shoulder shirt with paint splatters all over it and light blue capris' with neon blue Converse.  
"Where's Momo? The shoot is about to start!" Daichi, her cameraman, yelled.

"Here!" Momo said and ran up and took her place on the white backdrop.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Daichi yelled and started taking pictures while Momo posed.

* * *

Toshiro walked out of the University he was attending and began walking to the front gate when the girls from his year began crowded around him asking him stupid questions. He simply did what he always did and politely ignored them and continued on his way home.

On his way home, he passed a coffee shop, where he went in and got some coffee and sweets for himself and his grandmother and then continued on his way home.

He walked into a small neighborhood on the south side of town, and after passing a few houses he walked up a driveway and into a light colored home.  
Upon entering, he called up the stairs for his grandmother, not once but several times.

There was no response.

Toshiro's eyes widened, and he dropped the sweets and coffee and ran up to his grandmother's room. He saw her lying on the floor unconscious and ran over to her.

She didn't wake up.

He panicked and took out his phone. He dialed 911 (or whatever the ambulance emergency number is in Japan).  
After a few rings someone answered.

Toshiro explained everything that was happening and a few minutes into the conversation he heard an ambulance coming towards them from a distance. He sighed a little in relief and prepared himself for what was to come.


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 2

Toshiro was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for a nurse or someone to tell him how his grandmother was. After about 10 minutes of pacing, a small petite woman in a white nurses' dress walked through the double swinging doors of the waiting room.

"Is Mr. Hitsugaya here?" She asked.

"Yes." He said walking up to her. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

She took him through the double swinging doors and down a long white hallway, at the end of the hallway she turned left and lead him into an elevator and pressed the 'up' button. After exiting the elevator on the third floor, she led him down another long hallway stopping at the last door on the right. She allowed him to enter and enter he did. He rushed into the room and saw his grandmother asleep on a hospital bed, a huge wave of relief washed through him, he walked over and sat next to her and laid his head on the edge of the bed.

Momo stood on the balcony of her room leaning against the railing looking at the clouds in the sky, she took a deep breath.

"I have a bad feeling about today." She sighed.

Hikaru Hinamori walked down the hallway of the third floor in the hospital; he looked over papers on his clipboard regarding his newly arrived patient. He walked into his patient's room and immediately noticed that there was a boy with pure white spiky hair leaning against the wall asleep. He walked over to him and shook him a little bit. He woke up after a minute.

"Are you Mr. Hitsugaya?" Hikaru asked and the white haired boy nodded. "I am Hikaru Hinamori; I am the head doctor here."

"Are you the one who's going to treat my grandmother?" Toshiro asked.

Hikaru was silent as he kept looking over the sheets on the clipboard.

"Please sir, I'm begging you. I will do anything, just please help my grandmother." Toshiro begged.

A light bulb went off about Hikaru's head. 'Maybe we can help each other.'

"Alright Mr. Hitsugaya, I have a proposal for you." Toshiro raised an eyebrow in question. "I will give your grandmother the best treatment there is to offer, but under one condition."

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Marry my daughter."

Toshiro was taken aback by his proposal.

'Well, it's for my grandmother. The only thing I want is for her to get better and if all I have to do is agree to this marriage then it's not that big of a agreement to make, especially regarding my grandmother's life.' Toshiro told himself.

"Alright, I will marry her." Toshiro said looking over at his grandmother who was slowly waking up.

"Thank you, Mr. Hitsugaya."

"My name's Toshiro." Toshiro said and then walked over to his grandmother.

* * *

"Hello, mother." Momo said into her cell phone.

'Hi sweetie, listen I know you're not going to like this but your moving back into the house this week. Your fathers request, sorry honey.'

"It's fine I understand, I'll start packing." Momo sighed.

'Thanks honey! I'll send your brother and sister over tomorrow morning to help. Bye!'

"Bye mother." Mom hung up the phone and walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Why does father want me to move back in already? It's only been a year since I moved out. I wonder what he's planning.

"Ahh, what the hell I better get packing or Kurai and Kukai will get mad at me for not doing anything." Momo said getting up off of her bed.

She walked into the living room and began taking picture off the fireplace mantel, she grabbed the boxes she used from when she moved into her apartment from the hallway closet and began setting the pictures and other small things that were around and easy to grab.

She went into her room and took everything out of her dresser except for a pair of clothes for the next day. She folded them and placed them into another brown box with 'clothes' labeled on it. Next she went into her closet and packed everything in there as well, clothes wise.

"Clothes, check." Momo said to herself and headed into the bathroom with a little smaller box.

Leaving nothing but shampoo, conditioner and her make-up in the bathroom she moved on into the laundry room and put the soap and static collectors into the box as well.

"Personal stuff; check." She told herself and went into the living room to relax on the couch for a while.

* * *

"Toshiro, dear? What were you talking to that man for?" His grandmother asked him from her hospital bed.

"The doctor has a daughter the same age as me and he said if I married her, he would give you the best treatment there is for your illness."

"Don't tell me you said yes just for my sake." She said worried.

"I said I would; only because I don't want to lose you, you're the only family I have left." Toshiro said looking at his grandmother.

"Oh, honey. You know I can't live forever. I hope you don't regret this decision." She said.

"I just want you to get better no matter what." He said.

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"Thank you Toshiro." She smiled.

* * *

Kaoru Hinamori sat at the dinner table with her husband and two of her three children, her husband, Hikaru was talking to their oldest child Kurai about her bands next concert. She sat back in her chair and put her finger to her chin and began thinking about the earlier events that occurred that day.

"Hey, mom. What's with you today? You've been really out of it since this afternoon, what happened?" Kurai asked.

"It's nothing to be worried about." She smiled.

"Are you sure, you even got mad at me for practicing my bass in my room." Kukai, Kurai's twin brother said also looking at her.

Kaoru just put on an obviously fake smile and got up from the table and went out onto the deck to think. Kurai and Kukai looked at each other confused, but they shook it off and headed out the door to their favorite store in town. Hikaru on the other hand got up and walked over to his wife on the porch.

"Everything's going to be fine, how about we invite them to live with us. I mean we have so many extra rooms in the house, two more couldn't hurt." Hikaru said trying to cheer up his wife.

"That's fine with me, but what about Momo? You know she won't approve of this." Karou said.

"I know but it's time she finds someone and thinks about other things, other than her job." Hikaru said.

"True, well let's hope she likes him and tell him they are welcome to move in whenever they like." Kaoru smiled and then headed upstairs while Hikaru stared up the sky.

'Hopefully,' he thought to himself.


	3. Ouch

**Okay, sorry it took so long, i got distracted a lot with school and my personal life but here is the next chapter you have all been so patiently waiting for! For all of you who are still with me, i thank you very nuch:)**

**Momo: Don't tell me I'm stuck with him.**

**Kyo: Sorry princess.**

**Toshiro: -sigh- why did i agree to this again?**

**Kyo: Your grandmother's sick, stupid. You'd think you'd be able to remember that knowing why you even got yourself into this predicament.**

**Toshiro: Shut up, nobody asked you.**

**Momo: That wasn't very nice _Shiro-chan._**

**_*Blushes*_**

**Kyo: As if anybody even had to.**

**I do not claim Bleach or any of it's character but i do claim this story and its plot! **

Chapter 3

Kurai and Kukai knocked on Momo's apartment door the next morning. After a minute or  
so Momo opened the door and smiled at her older siblings. They smiled back at her and she let them in. They immediately saw all of the packed boxes stacked inside of the living room.

"Geez, Momo! You didn't have to do all of it by yourself. There is a reason why mom made us come over here to help you." Kukai said looking at her.

"I know, but I figured that I should make this a little bit easier on you guys since I knew that you guys are busy." Momo smiled.

"Thanks Momo, but you know that we'll always be here to help you." Kurai said and gave Momo a hug.

"Thanks, one-chan." Momo said as she hugged him back. "Alright, let's get these boxes out of here and go get some ice cream!" Kukai threw his hands up in the air.

Momo and Kurai stared at him while he just grinned and began to pick up boxes and carry them down the stairs. Kurai picked up a few boxes and followed her brother downstairs. When they got outside Kukai's white Dodge pickup was sitting in front along with Kurai's dark blue open-roofed jeep. They loaded the boxes into Kurai's jeep first. As they made more trips they ended up having to put some of the boxes into the inside of Kukai's truck. They loaded the boxes for around an hour or so before they closed the gate of the bed of Kukai's truck and secured all the boxes in Kurai's jeep before leaving. Momo jumped into the passenger seat of Kurai's jeep, Kurai got in on the driver's side and Kukai got into his truck, the two cars rumbled to life, before they even left the curb, Kurai's phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and unlocked it. It was a text from Kukai.

'_Woot! It's ice cream time baby!' _

_'Moron, we have to be back at the house before three remember.' _She said in her text message back to him.

'_Please! I'll be super-fast! I just want ice cream!'_

'_You are so lucky that I actually like you. Fine, we'll go get some ice cream and then we have to go home. Got it?'_

'_YEAH~! Thanks sis.'_ Kurai smirked.

"Kukai still wants ice cream, so we're going to go get some. Do you want any?" Kurai asked Momo.

"Sure, that'd be great." Momo smiled.

"Alright." Momo looked over at her older sister, who was focused on the road, but she could tell that she was feeling uneasy about something.

Her dark ice blue eyes weren't as happy as they usually were and it was a little strange that her long blue hair was down and not up in a messy bun or a pony tail. She always wore her hair that way no matter what. Even Kukai seemed off. He had tried to hide it but Momo could see that he also was uneasy about something.

'_What's going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?' _Momo asked herself.

She moved her focus over to the passing buildings, cars, and pedestrians. They pulled up into an ice cream shop, there was a group of guys around the same age and Kurai and Kukai there, so around twenty two or twenty three. When Kurai and Momo got out of the deep blue jeep, they looked over and whistled at them as they walked up to the shop, Kukai of course, walked up in between them and put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close to him all the while looking over at the group of guys smirking. Kurai and Momo let out a laugh. They walked into the shop and ordered some ice cream, after waiting for what seemed like forever they got their ice cream and were out the door and getting into their vehicles. The drive to their house was long but short at the same time.

Momo didn't really want to move back in but she also didn't want to disobey her father. Arriving at the Hinamori mansion definitely brought commotion. Momo put on a smile when her mother came out of the front door to hug her. Seeing her mother would be nice along with her father but that house held memories that she wished she could forget forever. Just looking at it reminded her, walking around the gardens again brought back sweet but terrible memories. Momo continued to walk around the familiar house; some things had changed since she was last there.

"Momo, let's get these boxes unpacked and up to your room." Kukai said walking up behind her.

"Thanks one-chan for helping me." She smiled.

Kukai walked up and gave her a big bear hug, Kurai stood a little further behind Kukai laughing.

Kukai let Momo down and the three of them walked back over to the vehicles and began unpacking the boxes and taking them inside. After a few minutes Kaoru Hinamori sent out maids to help them. Momo sat on the couch next to Kukai, who was next to Kurai and was across from their mother.

"Mother, when are you going to tell me why you and father had me move back in?" Momo asked.

"Your father will tell you when he gets home, if you could just wait another hour or so and he will be home and he will answer your question." Kaoru forcefully smiled.

"Ne, ne, One-chan. Will you help me with a few things?" Momo asked looking over at Kurai.

"Sure, Momo." Kurai smiled.

"Hey! What about me! I'm still a part of this close sibling circle ya know!" Kukai yelled standing up throwing his hands up in air.

"Sorry one-chan, but I have to talk to Kurai about girl stuff you can come up in a half hour." Momo smiled.

"Alright, thanks." Kukai smiled back and sat down.

Momo and Kurai walked up into Momo's old yet very familiar room. She shut the door behind Kurai. Kurai walked over and sat on Momo's teal bedspread, Momo took a seat next to her moments later.

"So what exactly is going on?" Momo asked.

"As much as I really want to tell you, I can't tell you." Kurai sighed.

"It's okay. I'm just really confused about all this." Momo said a little sad.

"You will understand everything soon, I promise." Kurai said.

"Momo! KURAI! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Kukai yelled from downstairs.

Kurai raised and eye brow and then went to the bed room door with Momo following right behind her. They walked down into the living room to see all the furniture moved off to the side and Kukai standing by the stereo.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Kurai and Momo asked the same time.

"Let's have a little dance competition while we wait for dad to get home." He smirked. Kurai sighed and Momo put on a confused expression.

Kukai just laughed and proceeded to turn on the stereo. The song 'Like a G6 Dub Step Far East Movement' came on and Kukai took his stance on the wood floors and began to dance, Kurai and Momo joined in a few minutes later.

* * *

Toshiro helped his grandmother into his Smithtown VW Volkswagen after putting all of their suitcases into the trunk and then proceeding to get in on the driver's side. He pulled out of the drive way of their now old house, he didn't want to leave this house but if he wanted to have his grandmother in his life he had to.

'Why did I agree to this? I am so stupid.' He thought.

He looked over at his grandmother who was gazing out the window with a small smile on her face. He let out a long sigh reminding himself why he did this. He drove to a coffee shop in downtown where Mr. Famous Doctor said he'd meet him to show him the way to his new home.

**-Earlier That Day-**

"Toshiro, my wife and I were wondering if you would move in with us so you can get to know my daughter better and our family." Hikaru Hinamori said looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro was silent; he looked over at his grandmother who was happily talking to one of the nurses. He sighed in defeat. He knew why his was doing this.

"If that is not too much trouble, we will accept your offer. Arigato gozaimasu Hinamori-san." Toshiro bowed.

"Please. Call me Hikaru. And I will you can move in today if you'd like, how about I meet you downtown and you can follow me to the house. Does that sound okay?" Hikaru asked. Toshiro nodded.

Hikaru proceeded into his office, shutting the door behind him. Toshiro looked over at his grandmother again.

**-End Flashback-**

A shiny green sports car pulled up beside Toshiro's car, the window rolled down revealing Hikaru. He waved his hand telling Toshiro to follow him. Toshiro nodded and put the car into drive. Hikaru drove a head with Toshiro following behind him.

Toshiro watched as they drove through town and out by the coast and noticed that they turned into a large neighborhood. They drove down the street a little more before turning into a cul-de-sac of one of the houses. Hikaru opened the garage door and pulled in while Toshiro pulled up in to the driveway and parked the car. Getting out of the car he walked over and helped his grandmother get out. He looked to around the front yard of the house and noticed that there was a white Dodge pickup along with a deep blue open roofed Jeep Wrangler.

'Rich people piss me off.' Toshiro scoffed.

Hikaru got out of his car and walked inside of his house. He heard music playing from the living room and looked to see what was going on. What he saw was not at all what he thought he would see; his three children dancing like mindless idiots. Kukai was the first to notice him. He grinned and walked over and shut off the music.

"Hey, pops. Welcome home." He smiled.

"Welcome home, dad." Kurai and Momo said in unison.

"Thanks, kids. Nice dancing, by the way." He smiled and then went back into the kitchen.

Kukai, Kurai and Momo collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and laughed. Toshiro heard music at one point while following Hikaru into the house with his grandmother. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Continuing walking into the house he helped his grandmother take a seat at the table. He gazed around the large kitchen, there were a few pictures of two girls who were models maybe? One of them looked around twenty two or twenty three, she had long blue hair and dark icy blue eyes, while the other girl looked around his age, and she had long gorgeous raven hair, chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in. Both girls were very attractive but something about the raven haired girl made him want to look at more and more pictures of her.

_ 'If she's the one I'm marrying, I'm beyond screwed.'_

"Momo, Kurai, Kukai! Please come into the kitchen."

"Hai~!" he heard voices from the living room.

It sounded as if there were two girls and one boy. Toshiro looked over at Kaoru. She had shoulder length blue hair and very pale ice blue eyes. She noticed his gaze and smiled at him. Not cheap, but happy. He gave in and smiled a little bit, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. He moved his gaze over to the kitchen entrance from the corner of his eye, the raven haired girl that he saw waltzed into the kitchen, her long hair flowing behind her and her chocolate eyes were even prettier than in the picture. The blue haired girl from the picture followed her and a few moments later a tall man with spiky blue as well and ice blue eyes.

The two with blue haired looked as if they were twins; all three of them noticed him about a minute after walking into the kitchen. Ever so slightly he saw the 'twins' backed away from Momo inch by inch, Toshiro wondered why. Momo looked at him with sweet eyes, Toshiro almost got lost but then Kaoru spoke up distracting him from her gaze.

"Welcome to our home, Toshiro-san." She smiled.

"Arigato Kaoru-san." He said.

"Mom, why is he here?" Momo asked in a rather serious tone.

"He's going to be your husband." Kaoru said walking over to her husband.

"I'd rather die." She said flatly and walked over to the fridge.

She opened the fridge, pulled out a piece of pizza, shut the fridge and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her with her foot.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.


	4. Lovely Night

**Chapter 4 is up! Hope ya'll like it^^ I had fun writing this chapter:) I thank all of you who are supporting me with this story, I would name you but it's late and I'm lazy lol.**

**Toshiro: Well it's about damn time you got this posted.  
**

**Kyo: Your thoughts in this matter don't mean nothing to me.  
**

**Momo: Don' forget me as well.  
**

**Toshiro: You guys are the worst.  
**

**Kyo: Too bad, cause your stuck with us whether you like it or not princess.  
**

**Toshiro: I'm not a princess.  
**

**Momo: I'd beg to differ.  
**

**Kyo: I disclaim Bleach and its characters but i do claim my OC's Kurai, Kukai, Hikaru, and Kaoru along with the story and plot.  
**

Chapter 4

Momo stood by the closed glass doors that lead onto the balcony of her room, her long raven hair blowing from the fan in her room, her eyes focused on the gardens. Her brother and sister were out there running around laughing and having fun, as much as she wanted to join them, she told herself that she needed to just keep to herself for a while.

Toshiro walked into his new room without making a single sound, he looked over to his right. There stood his wife-to-be Momo Hinamori. His cheeks turned a light pink when he saw her; she was wearing her hair down, a neon orange sports bra, and white basketball shorts. He tore his gaze away from her; he looked over at the teal bedspread. The room had a slight chill to it, he looked up and sure enough, the fan was on the highest level. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"No, please leave it on." Momo said softly, her eyes still focused outside.

"Why, it's freezing in here. You're going to catch a cold." Toshiro insisted.

"I don't care, just leave it on Damnit." Momo said harshly.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave it on, just don't come crying to me when you get sick." He said walking over and lying on the bed.

**-Flashback-**

"I'd rather die." Momo said flatly walking over to the fridge, grabbing a piece of pizza and walked up the stairs to her room closing the door with her foot.

"Lovely, my wife already hates me." Toshiro smirked to himself.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry for her behavior. A lot of things happened in her past. If you could just forgive her for her behavior, she doesn't mean it." Hikaru said looking at him.

"I find it quite intriguing that she said that, I have to admit that she's the first girl I've met that hasn't ran up and claimed her undying love for me. She may act as she wishes, I really don't mind it." Toshiro said still looking at where Momo had left the room.

"So then you won't mind sharing a room with her?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Toshiro asked looking at Hikaru. He shook his head.

"Alright, but If I die in my sleep, I'm blaming you." He said and walked back out to the garage to get him and his grandmother's suitcases.

**-End Flashback-**

Toshiro glanced at the clock that hung above his desk in his and Momo's room, it was almost 8 o'clock. He sighed and got up and put his arms on his knees and dropped his head. He was supposed to meet Ichigo, Renji and Shuhei for band practice tonight but because of the recent events in his life, it was hard enough just getting up in the morning. He was glad he had told his university that he was going to take a little break for a while, since he was the top student of his year and half a year ahead on everything than his classmates, they gladly allowed to leave for as long as he wished. Momo's voice pulled him out of his inner thoughts.

"You're phones ringing." She said handing him his phone.

"Thanks Momo." He said taking his phone. She nodded.

'_Hey, Shiro!' a female's voice rang through the speaker into his ear._

'Karin, how did you even get my number?" he asked a little annoyed.

'_Ichigo gave it to me, ANYWAYZ! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?' she asked eagerly._

'Sorry, Karin but I have more pressing matters to attend to than going on a date with you and tell Ichigo to stop giving my number out to every girl who asked for it.' Toshiro said flatly.

'_You're so mean! And besides it's just one date! Please Shrio!' she begged._

'I don't like repeating myself, I said no and I mean no. and quite calling me Shiro, I barely even know you.'

'_How could you say that! I know everything about you and your saying you barely even know me, Shiro you're not very nice.'_

'Stalker.'

Momo suppressed an upcoming laugh from Toshiro's last response.

'_Fine then. Be that way! I'm never talking to you again!' she yelled._

'Do as you please Karin.' He said and hung up.

"Shiro-chan." Momo said seductively putting her arms softly around his neck smirking.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to touch my husband? My, my Shiro-chan, your so mean." She said with a sweet seductive smile.

He turned to look at her, she had a very believable innocent expression on her face. He moved his body closer to hers and leaned down a little bit.

"My, my Momo-chan. You're quite the actor, you sound as if you actually want me." He smirked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she said sweetly and softly wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, bringing their faces even closer than they already were.

She played with his white hair and looked into his emerald eyes, as he looked into her chocolate brown ones. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their lips were centimeters away from each other, Toshiro brought her body right up against his, just as their lips were about to meet, Momo pushed past his lips and up to the side up his face.

"Loser, don't think I'm giving in that easily." She whispered in his ear.

She backed away from him and disappeared into the bathroom, Toshiro smirked to himself, walking over to his desk. He sat down and began to play with a pencil that was in one of the drawers.

'I really am a loser, how am I giving into her so easily? Why? Am I giving into her so easily?' he asked himself countless times.

He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, he looked over and saw steam coming out of the slightly cracked open door, the room began to get warmer, to help, Toshiro got up and went over and turned off the fan. Steam continuously flowed into the room for about twenty minutes, when Momo turned off the shower. Toshiro, who didn't really feel like seeing her in a naked state, walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black basketball shorts. He took off his shirt, changed from his jeans to his shorts. After throwing his shirt and jeans into an empty basket next to the closet door, he walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Hey, Toshiro. Can you throw me my bra and underwear? Ya know, unless your too afraid." He could tell she was smirking as she said this.

"You got legs. Use 'em." Toshiro said.

"I do but your already out there, I'll go get them but you'll have to see me naked." Momo said.

"You're awfully troublesome, you know that?"

"But 'cha love me."

Toshiro walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. There wasn't much girly girl stuff, he was little disappointed. He let his disappointment fade as he grabbed a neon green and blue stripped bra and black underwear, he walked over to the bathroom door and handed them to her.

"Aren't you just the best husband a girl could ever ask for! Getting your wife he bra and underwear when she forgets them in the room, I'm the luckiest girl alive!" she said with some obvious sarcasm in her voice.

She walked up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, he raised an eyebrow. Walking over to the bed again, he collapsed from complete exhaustion, Momo walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing nothing more than the bra and underwear she made him grab for her, her damp, messy hair flowing over her shoulders and a blue toothbrush in her mouth. He looked over at her as she leaned against the bathroom door frame, her body was here but you could tell that her mind was everywhere but here. She noticed his eyes on her; she walked back into the bathroom and washed out her mouth. Toshiro moved over to the left side of the bed and laid on his left side facing his desk and TV.

Momo walked out of the bathroom, put on a green tank top and yellow shorts then took her spot on the right side of the bed. It wasn't quite as strange for them sleeping in the same bed now, but that's only because they had a week of practice behind them. Toshiro remained awake for a good three hours after laying down, while Momo fell asleep right as her head hit her pillow. Toshiro leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before letting sleep take over him.

* * *

**And chapter 4 is done, please review;) your thoughts are very much appreciated:) even if it may seen like i don't care, which i do. i will try to respond to your reviews if not i'm sorry and i will get it when i can:) Thanks, bye bye:)**


	5. Nightmare, and A Slight Blush

**I thank all of you for being patient! Sorry it took so long, my beta went out of town for a while and I was in a lazy mood for a while as well. Here is chapter 5, I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't help writing a chapter like this:) **

**ENJOY~~~~**

Chapter 5

**-Momo's POV-**

I woke up during the middle of the night due to a nightmare that I was having and frankly it was scaring the shit out of me. I opened my eyes wider and looked around me; I figured it was around four a.m. so I knew that Toshiro wouldn't be up.

I felt something move against my left hip causing me to look down and saw that a pale arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see who the arm belonged to and there was Toshiro's sleeping face. Reality became clearer as I opened my eyes more and more, I realized that his arms were wrapped around me and mine around him, our legs tangled together, and our bodies were very, very close to each other.

I placed my hand on his bare chest. I could feel his settle heartbeat and his slow steady breaths. It was soothing almost; I had told myself that I wasn't going to get in this kind of situation again because I knew it would only hurt me in the end. But something inside of me begged to differ. I looked up at his face again and noticed that one emerald eye was open and looking at me softly.

"Are you okay?" His soft voice flowed into my ears.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep." I replied.

**-Toshiro's POV-**

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep." She replied in a whisper.

I pulled her as close as possible to me and shifted us on to my back. She lay against my side almost on top of me. Her hand was still placed over my heart and she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll be here when you wake up. Now get some sleep." I said softly into her ear.

"Who said that I wanted you to be?" She asked hiding her blush as it darkened a few shades.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her again and kissed her head.

'She's not yelling at me for touching her so I'm going to take the opportunity because I know that it might be while before I'll be able to again.' I sighed to myself.

**-Momo's POV-**

He wrapped his arms around me again and softly kissed my head. I wanted to make this feeling of warmth and comfort last, but my past got in the way of that. I wanted to love someone again like Kurai and Kukai but after that, I couldn't.

'Don't worry; I'll be here when you wake up. Now get some sleep.' His words, they sounded so kind and sweet, the sweet feelings I missed and wanted again.

His heart beat under my hand, the sound was slow, steady and relaxing. I closed my eyes and focused his heart beat and breath.

**-Toshiro's POV-**

I watched her as she listened to my heart beat and my breaths. I knew that she was thinking about something that had hurt her because of her expression and the slight sigh in her breaths. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, I smiled again.

'Maybe I could love her and she could love me….Only time will tell.' I thought as I closed my eyes and laid my chin on top of her head.


	6. Hanging With Him

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait I was out of town and sick and a lot others haha~ I thank all of my awesome reviewrs:) Thanks so much guys:) Since I get a lot of reviews telling me that Momo is OOC I will let you all in on this, Momo is only like this because of her past WHICH will be explained in a few chapters. I have already begun to write it, but you will have to be patient and wait:) I know I'm mean but I don't want to spoil it just yet^^**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D **

**Toshiro: You're so slow it's pathetic**

**Kyo: I don't remember ever asking you for your opinion.**

**Momo: C'mon Shiro-chan, leave Kyo alone so she can write the next chapter, alright?**

**Kyo: DISCLAIMER!**

**Toshiro: Loud enough yet?**

Chapter 6

Momo was walking home after a long day of modeling, she didn't mind it but it took everything she had just to make it through the day. On her way home she decided to walk through a nice, small and quiet neighborhood, the houses were small and cute. As she walked down the street she heard laughing and then a faint sound of music. She decided to disregard it and continue walking home, as she walked by the house that she heard the music from, she noticed the garage door was wide open. Glancing up she saw familiar snow white hair that matched a pair of emerald eyes, her expression dropped. There standing or sitting I should say was Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya or in Momo's head, Mr. Know-It-All. He hadn't noticed her yet, but his friends sure as hell did.

"Oh hot damn!" A boy with spiky orange hair yelled followed by a whistle. That got Toshiro's attention.

**Toshiro's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in my best friend Ichigo's garage talking about what had happened yesterday when Karin called me, Ichigo was pissed at me because I didn't like his sister as much as she claimed to like me. I really didn't give a shit about Karin, not trying to be an ass but she was rather annoying and obsessive. I hadn't told them about Momo yet, I figured I should wait a while until I told them. That was of course until Ichigo, being the jackass that he is turned my attention completely.

"Oh hot damn!" He whistled at a girl I was assuming. I moved my eyes to where and who he supposedly yelled to, my eyes widened.

There stood my wife-to-be Miss Momo Hinamori, she had a pissed off expression, she noticed me looking at her; I motioned my head slightly for her to come up and hang out with us. I did this only because Ichigo told me that Karin was on her way over with her annoying friends, Momo was a good asset to this little predicament. I wasn't exactly using her, and I didn't want to do anything stupid but getting her not to do anything stupid was a whole other ball game.

She raised an eyebrow and then began walking up the driveway, until a short girl with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail came running down the sidewalk towards Momo.

**Momo's POV**

I saw Toshiro motion to me with his head slightly, I raised an eyebrow a little confused. I thought about it for a minute, I didn't have anything better to do and I knew my mother would make me spend days on end with him anyway so I figured hell with it. As I was walking up the driveway I saw a girl with black hair tied up into a high ponytail running towards me out of the corner of my eye. I sighed I had a pretty good idea who she was. It was obvious she was unhappy about me being here; before I knew it she was right next to me getting ready to punch the side of my face. Swiftly I raised my left arm and grabbed her fist inches from my face; she was a lot shorter than I thought she was. I sighed, girls were rather annoying but who was I to say anything.

"Are you finished with your annoying hissy fit?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" She asked obviously pissed off.

"I don't owe you an answer shorty." I said and walked up to the garage.

**Toshiro's POV**

Momo had guts, I liked that about her. She told Karin off with out even caring, as she made her way all the way up to us, I saw Karin get even madder than she already was, and it was pretty funny. Ichigo and Hisagi stood there watching as Momo made her way up the driveway, as she entered I did something I had not intended to do. I got up and walked over, she caught on immediately. She put on a bright smile skipped over and gave me a tight hug, as I wrapped my arms around her and picked up and spun in a small circle. She giggled as I set her down; she planted a fairly long kiss on my cheek, I smiled a little bit.

**Regular POV**

Karin, who had been watching the whole seen along with her friends, her older brother and his friend. She gasped at what she saw, she had never seen Toshiro smile before, it was sweet but as soon as he noticed her looking at him, his smile dropped and his frown reappeared. Ichigo gasped, why had he hugged a girl, why did he smile? Hell, he could smile?

"What are you looking at" Toshiro asked looking at Ichigo.

"Who is that?" Ichigo, Karin, and Hisagi asked at the same time.

"This is Momo Hinamori, my girlfriend." Momo smiled and waved a little bit.

"Nice you meet you, Toshiro has told me a lot about you." Momo said.

"Good or bad thing?" Hisagi laughed.

"Both." Momo laughed along with him.

Ichigo still wasn't sure what Toshiro said was true, it was very unlike him to like a girl let alone date them.

"Toshiro can I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, hold on a minute though." He said and then leaned into Momo and whispered something into her ear.

He walked over to Ichigo, Ichigo remembered how short Toshiro was when they were younger but now, they were almost the same height. They walked over to the side of the house, and Ichigo stopped to face him.

"You're not just using her are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Toshiro asked confused.

"You. Don't. Date. Girls. That's the way you've always been, why are you all of a sudden dating her?"

"I didn't date in the past because every girl that I have ever met before Momo was annoying and childish and all of that other annoying shit. If you're problem is jealousy, get over it and try to be happy for you're best friend for once and tell your sister to stop bothering me." Toshiro stated flatly. Ichigo was a little shocked, he had heard Toshiro speak his mind many times but not like this, the only thing he could do was sigh and nod his head.

Toshiro walked back into the garage to see Karin glaring at Momo, Momo completely ignoring her and talking to Hisagi. He laughed a little and took a seat next to Momo putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Slightly, just slightly, he saw the lightest shade of pink appear on her cheeks for a short second and then it was gone. He sighed a little bit; he thought it was kind of cute.

Momo never did show very much emotion except anger and annoyed, which was understandable. But hopefully that would change and she would show a little more emotion as time progressed.

"So, uh Toshiro. How long have you and Momo-chan been together?" Ichigo asked trying to make a conversation.

"Almost a month and a half." Momo answered for him.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Hisagi yelled.

"I guess I didn't see the point, I knew that if we broke up one of you morons would take her. And that didn't please me so I kept quiet about it." Toshiro shrugged. Momo snuggled into his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving; I have friends I want to hang out with.' Karin said getting up from the arm chair of the couch.

"Do as you please, just be home before dad." Ichigo said. Karin didn't say anything; she left with her friends following behind her.

Momo's phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw it was a text from Rangiku.

'_Hey! What are you up today?'_

'Hanging with some friends, wanna come over?'

'_Yeah! You want to me tell Orihime and Rukia?'_

'Yeah, I'm going to invite Kurai, but I don't know about Kukai.'

'_Invite Kurai definitely but maybe not Kukai this time.'_

'Kay, I will we're a few houses down from the coffee shop on the east side of town, the garage is open.' She told them.

'Okay, see ya in a few girly!'

'Hey, Kurai. Hanging out with some friends, you want to come with us? We're a few houses down from the coffee shop on the east side of town.' Momo sent the text, it took a while for her to respond, of course Kurai was always busy with modeling and all of that.

'_Okay, thanks Momo-chan. I'll be there in a little while, Is Toshiro with you? Mom is making me check that you're actually hanging out with him.'_

'Yes I'm with him.'

'_okay, I'm on my way, see you soon.'_

"Who were you texting?" Toshiro asked.

"Rangiku, she wanted to hang out today, along with Rukia and Orihime." Momo answered.

"They can come hang out with us if they want." Hisagi smiled.

"Knock it off asshole, their taste in men is probably way higher than you." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up! I'm not that bad, at least I try unlike someone else I know." Hisagi said moving his head to Toshiro.

"Hey, look who's talking. I have my girlfriend sitting right next to me. Now where's your princess?" Toshiro smirked.

"I hate you Hitsugaya." Hisagi said. Toshiro just smirked.

Toshiro looked over at his drums, and started to play a rhythm in his head, he was lost in thought thinking about a new song. He didn't notice Momo wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head close to his neck, when he was pulled out of his thoughts he played with her hair with a small smile on his lips. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that she had fallen asleep. He saw a familiar dark blue jeep pull up in front of Kurosaki's house. A girl with short feathery dark blue hair and deep ice blue eyes got out.

"Kurai!" Momo jumped up at the speed of light and ran to her sister giving her a huge hug.

"Hey, Momo." Kurai laughed.

"You cut your hair." Momo said looking at her sister's new haircut.

"Yeah, the length was getting a little annoying, so I cut it." She said placing her hand behind her neck.

Hisagi and Ichigo looked at their new guest, a tall beautiful woman who was wearing black shorts, a white tank top with a green shirt that hung off of her shoulders and paint splattered white Converse high tops. She really was pretty and Hisagi had the advantage in this situation, he was older than both Toshiro and Ichigo, and she was definitely close to the same as him.

"Hey, Kurai." Toshiro said.

"Hey, Toshiro." She smiled.

"Hey Momo, who's you're friend?" Hisagi asked walking out onto the driveway.

"This is my older sister Kurai." She said.

"Hi, I'm Kurai Hinamori, nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Hello, I'm Shuhei Hisagi nice to meet you as well." He smiled.

"Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said walking down the driveway to meet them.

"Hi, Ichigo." She smiled sweetly. Ichigo suppressed the uprising blush.

Momo looked at Toshiro, and smiled. He knew what she was thinking.

'Oh, shit. Her and her ideas.' Toshiro sighed.

* * *

**So, how was this? Yes, I know it was short and nothing BIG really happened, but I am not giving up just yet!**


	7. Will She Tell Me?

**Hello~ Thank you all for your reviews, I would name all of you but I am way~~~ too lazy too haha~ Here is chapter 7:) It's getting closer and all of your questions will be answered! Hang in there, next chapter is being reread and will be posted soon! **

**Thanks~**

Chapter 7

Momo was walking down the side walk thinking about what had happened a few days ago at Toshiro's friend Ichigo's house. She had to admit, it made her day just a little better. And along with something she didn't want to admit, she was starting to trust Toshiro more and more everyday and she was beginning to be her old self again. She had locked her old self away because of what had happened what seemed like years ago to her body but emotionally and mentally it was like it had happened yesterday. It hurt just thinking about it. Momo pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind hopefully for good this time.

Toshiro was sitting at a café near his house drinking coffee and reading the news paper. He was quite content, he was alone and it was quiet. Until a certain short, black haired girl ran up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Karin, let got of me." The white haired man said sternly.

"But Shiro! I want to give you a hug!" Karin whined.

"Stop whining and go away, I'm not in the mood today." Karin frowned.

"Where's your oh, so perfect girlfriend?" She asked with an annoyed tone as she sat down across from him.

"At work."

"What does she even do?" Karin asked trying not to sound quite as curious as she really was.

"She works as a model. Anymore questions?" His emerald eyes looking straight at her with no emotion.

Karin opened her mouth then shut it again. Toshiro who was already bored with the small conversation before she even asked the first question got up and went to go throw away his coffee cup. Karin was standing by the table leaning against it trying to act flirtatious but it was quite obvious that she wasn't that type of girl. Toshiro simply ignored her as he grabbed the news paper and right as he turned around his lips were attacked by a foreigners.

Momo was turning the corner to her favorite café when she saw something that she would never forget no matter how hard she tried. She watched as that annoying black haired girl kissed Toshiro, the one she was actually beginning to trust and like. Momo's mood dropped along with her expression, she held back a whimper, and her knees wobbled a little. Not being able to bear the sight anymore she ran back to her house. It was a long run but Momo didn't care, she just wanted to be by herself. And hopefully Toshiro wouldn't be home for a while, and to think that she was looking forward to seeing him today.

'I'm so stupid for trusting him!' She screamed in her mind.

Upon arriving home she noticed that no one else was home, thankfully. She ran up to her room and shut the door, sliding down it.

"I knew this would happen, why did I trust him?" Momo cried.

Then she heard a door open down stairs and a deep, long sigh. She quietly crept up the door and locked it, she wrapped her arms around her knees and silently cried her eyes out. She hears footsteps approaching her door, and then they stopped.

**Toshiro's POV**

As I walked up the stairs to me and Momo's room, I saw that the door was closed but I saw a shadow through the bottom of the door. It shook a little here and there indicating that something was wrong.

"Momo, please open the door."

No answer.

"Momo, I know you're in there. I want to talk to you about something."

"I have nothing to say to you." She spat back.

Did she see Karin kiss me? No, she wouldn't react like this if she did see Karin kiss me. She doesn't have that girly sense like most girls our age.

"Momo, let me in and we can talk. Alright?" I tried.

"No."

"I will break this door down if you don't open it and talk to me." I warned.

"Do as you wish, see if I care." Great.

I picked up a bobby pin from the bathroom and picked the lock, it opened with some what of ease. Momo tried to keep the door shut but it didn't work as well as she'd hoped it would. As soon as I took a step into the room she darted to the farthest side of the bed away from me. I sighed.

"Momo, please tell me what's going on. I'm getting worried, I've never seen you act like this." When I looked at her, her face was red and puffy as if she had been crying none stop for the past hour. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with me. This obviously wasn't working, I walked over and sat on the end of the bed with my back to her, maybe this would work.

"Tell me what happened." I said softly.

"I don't want to." She was trying not to studder.

"Momo, I'm worried. Okay? I have never seen you act like this and frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me. I'm trying to help you but you won't let me, we are basically engaged at this point. I want for you to be able to trust me, but when you act like this I have no idea what to do." I said a little louder and harsher than I had intended but I hadn't looked at her, she began to cry a little bit.

I walked over to the far side of the bed and sat next to her, not touching or looking at her. I let out a deep sigh.

"Please tell me Momo. I'm really worried about you." I said soulfully.

"I-I saw you." My eyes widened a little.

"Saw me doing what?"

"I saw you kissing that Karin girl at the café we like." She said trying her very best not to studder or slur her words with her tears.

"Momo." I said softly. She stayed quiet for a minute then lifted her head up.

"I can't even be by you right now!" she screamed and got up and ran.

I grabbed her arm before she could reach the door and pulled her into a long hug, she tried to struggle her way out but I wasn't going to let her go. Not now, not ever.

"I am so sorry." I said quietly.

"Liar." She said harshly.

"Momo, please believe me."

**Momo's POV**

"Momo, please believe me." Toshiro whispered.

I fought the tears that were welding in my eyes, I really did like Toshiro. Almost as much as him. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out crying again. Toshiro picked me up bridal style in his arms and sat on the end of the bed with me in his arms. I looked into his emerald eyes; they looked so sad and alone.

"Please, Momo." He said. I couldn't help it, I had to tell him why I was being so stubborn about all of this in general. I needed to get it off my shoulders.


	8. Her Fright Of Love Revealed

**PLEASE READ :D  
**

**Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for~ This will explain all of your questions as to why Momo and Toshiro were a little OOC. Thank you to all my wonderful followers and reviewers! I love you all and thank you for hanging in there with me. Now, to get down to matters, I'm thinking about ending this soon but I don't want to just quite yet. SO~ If you wish, I will be holding a small little contest or whatever you want to call it. If you have any idea's as to where you would like this story to go, now I have a Christmas one already in mind for next chapter WHICH I am almost done with. But as I was saying I will take you're requests into consideration and the idea's that I chose for chapters to come if you participate, your name and credit will be placed at both the begging and end of the chapters and this will probably be put out through the story but if you're idea does not get used please do not get mad at me :'( ****  
**

**Thank you for you're time :)~  
**

**I do not own Bleach or it's characters but I do own the plot line.  
**

* * *

"It was five years ago, I was a freshman at Seireitei High." Momo began.

**~Flashback~**

_Fourteen year old Momo Hinamori walked through the front doors of Seireitei high for her first day of high school. She had to admit; the school was huge, now she understood why Kukai always got lost during his first year of high school and ended up having to take the same classes as Kurai so he wouldn't get lost. It was too bad that Kurai was the student council president and was in an early meeting with the principle because Momo really could have used her help right now. Kukai, he was impossible to find at home so why even bother at school._

'_**I'm in high school now.'**__Momo smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway to her locker._

"_Momo! Help me! Kurai's trying to kill me!" Kukai ran and hid behind Momo._

"_Kukai, give it back." Kurai said as she walked around the corner._

_Momo looked up at her. She was wearing their school uniform with the sleeves rolled up, mid-thigh length socks that had a white stripe down the outside, her black skirt also had a white strip around the bottom of it and her hair was to her mid-arm with her bangs draped over the right side of her face. She really was pretty._

"_I told you, I don't have it, Hikaru does." Kukai said._

"_Kukai, we all know that you have it, just give it back to Kurai before she kills you." Momo said looking over her shoulder back at him._

"_Momo, how could you! My favorite little sister turned on me!" Kukai yelled dramatically._

"_I'm your only little sister, retard." Momo sighed._

_By this time, a fairly large sized crowd had gathered and was watching what was going on. Many people gasped when Kukai said his dramatic statement and Momo's reply to that dramatic statement._

'_**Give it a week and all of the girls and guys that have a crush on my siblings will be asking me a lot of questions about them. Great, thanks, Kukai.'**_ _Momo whined to herself._

"_Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my locker and get to class. See you guys at home." Momo smiled and bowed and darted out of the scene, but little did she notice the presence following her._

_Momo found her locker and opened it. She put her books into it and took out the ones she needed for her next class. Placing her bag in it and shutting the door, she walked down the hallway._

'_**Ayuzawa-sensei, Adv. Literature, first hour, Miyazawa-sensei, algebra 2, second hour, Miyabuki-sensei, history, third hour, damn it, they expect me to keep all of these Miya-something sensei's straight?'**_ _Momo laughed a little at herself. _

_Since when was she this whiney about things?_

_She walked into her first period class and was attacked by a hug, Momo almost lost her footing. She looked and saw an older woman hugging her. She had brown hair and blue eyes._

"_You must be Momo! Kurai and Kukai told me so much about you! I can't believe I get to have you in my class as well!" she smiled and clapped her hands together._

"_Uno, arigato Ayuzawa-sensei." Momo smiled._

"_I bet you're just like you're sister, strong brave and independent!" she smiled yet again._

"_Well, I wouldn't exactly say that but I am a little bit." Momo said._

"_Don't worry dear, you're going to have a great time here at Seireitei high!" she smiled._

"_Arigato gozaimasu." Momo bowed._

_Momo went over the second row and sat in the seat closest to the window and put her books down in front of her. She sighed and ran a hand through her long raven hair, the soft silky feeling made her feel somewhat better about her scary first day, if all of her teachers were going to be like Ayuzawa-sensei, it was going to be a long day._

_She was completely oblivious the presence sitting next to her, she looked over with no exact expression. Sitting next to her was a boy with shaggy silver-ish hair and pale blue eyes; he was looking at her with an unreadable expression._

"_Yo." Momo nodded in response._

"_You're Momo Hinamori, right? Little sister of the senior twins Kukai and Kurai."_

"_That would be me." Momo said still playing with her hair._

"_I'm Haku Fujisaki, by the way. Nice to meet you." He said._

"_Yeah, you too." Momo whispered and turned her head away from him._

_Something about him seemed off but she couldn't figure out what it was, he just had that vibe to him and it scared her a little. As the day progressed she had hoped that she was wrong about her teachers but of course, she wasn't, and they all acted like Ayuzawa-sensei in first hour. Momo noticed that in every class she had, Haku was in it with her and he always watched her like a hunter watches its prey._

_It was the last hour of the day, Momo had A.P. computer with ateacher whose name was quite hard to pronounce even though she was in adv. Literature. She groaned a little and walked into class and sure enough there was Haku and next to him was the only empty seat left in the small room. Momo quietly walked over and took a seat next to him and completely ignored him until she felt him playing with her skirt. She moved her head and looked at him with a cold glare, he simply smirked and lightly brushed his fingers over her smooth ivory skin. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the counter away from her._

"_I would really appreciate it if you didn't touch me." Momo said softly._

"_All the more reason to touch you and besides you're the only girl here in this school along with your sister that actually attractive." Haku replied._

"_We thank you for your compliment but my request still stands, please don't touch me." Momo said._

_The day's progressed, each day faster than the last, Haku had tried to pull a few things here and there but Momo made herself clear with him. She made some really good friends during her first few months. Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue. They were freshman just like her and easy to get along with and were nice when they wanted to be._

_After meeting them, Momo began to hang out with them after school each day so that Haku would maybe get the message and leave her alone. But she was dead wrong, she was walking to the café to meet her friends when a tall man grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up over his shoulder, Momo screamed but it was as if no one even saw or heard her. The mysterious man threw her into the backseat of a car and slammed the door shut muttering something under his breath. She heard to driver's door open and slam shut as well then screeching of tires and Momo was taken away._

"_Boss, this is the girl you wanted, right?" The man asked._

"_Yes, yes it is." Momo's eyes widened._

"_Where do you want her?"_

"_Have one of the maids put some different clothes on her and tell them to help her get comfy in my room." The man nodded._

_The man let Momo down and dragged her to one of the maids and told her what he was told and she nodded. The maid led Momo down a long fancy hallway into a room, in the room a she gave her a small pile of lace, Momo unfolded revealing lingerie, she groaned to herself, how the hell was she supposed to get out of this? The maid took her clothes off, which Momo was not happy with and began to fight with the maid until she was hit against the back of her head and blacked out, she heard the maid say a small thank you._

_Momo woke up after what seemed like years, she could feel a warm breeze against her skin. She looked down and saw that her skin was vastly exposed by the lingerie that the maid had forcefully put on her. She tried to move but her body wouldn't let her, a stir in the darkness stopped her body's movements completely._

"_I see you've finally woken up, Momo." Momo recognized the voice from earlier and from school, it was Haku._

"_Haku, what are you going to do with me?" Momo asked._

"_That's a rather dumb question, wouldn't you agree Hinamori? It's quite obvious what I'm going to do, the one thing that I have always wanted to do." Haku smirked stepping into the moonlight that shined through the open balcony._

"_You bastard, let me go!" Momo yelled._

_Haku simply waltzed over and sat down next to her on the bed gliding his hand over her thigh._

"_Your skin is so smooth; you'll let me have more, won't you? Momo-chan?" Haku asked in a seductive tone._

"_I told you not to touch me!"_

"_Shhhh, lets have some fun, shall we?" Haku asked pinning her hand above her head._

"_Let me go!" Momo screamed again._

_Haku placed his lips on her neck and began to slowly kiss her, slowly moving up her neck until he captured her lips. Momo's body trembled under his touch, no matter how much she tried to get him off of her; he wouldn't budge, but he kept doing more to her. He slid his hand down her stomach and under the lace feeling her soft skin, he finally got Momo to stop struggling and began to touch her even more and making the kiss more rough rather than passionate._

_Everything became a blur, she remembered waking up in her own bed with many, many bruises, and she was zombie-like for almost three months. She never told her friends what happened, she simply told them that she had tripped and fallen down the stairs. She returned to school a few weeks after the incident and Haku was nowhere to be found, it seemed as if he had disappeared completely._

**~End Flashback~**

"I want to love someone, but the fear that it will happen again. It will always be there. That's why I overreacted so much when I saw you and Karin kiss." Momo sniffed.

"Momo, I am so sorry that you had to see that. I wish I could take it back. I don't ever want to hurt you. You are the first girl that I have ever had feelings for and I don't want to ruin that." Toshiro whispered as he held a crying Momo in his arms.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll be there for me. I really like you, Toshiro, and I don't want this to end." Momo said softly into Toshiro's shirt.

"I promise, I will be here no matter what for you." Toshiro hugged Momo tightly and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and rested her head against his shoulder.

Momo hadn't moved for over a minute now, Toshiro looked down and saw that she was peacefully sleeping against his chest, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Forever, I will be here." He whispered softly.

"Forever, I will never leave." He heard Momo whisper softly. Toshiro's lips curved up into a small smile.

* * *

**Please review:) And participate in my little contest if that's what you want to call it and if you didn't read the beginning, READ IT! Thank you all and please be patient with my slowness of chapter posting haha~**

**Yoshiko-san~ :)  
**


	9. A Party

**GAHHHHHHHHHH~! I'm soooo sorry for the late update, things have been crazy for me and my beta was sick D': During this time as well, but she is okay now :D I don't really remember the reason for writing this chapter the way I did, but it got a Christmas feel to it because I wrote this before or right after Christmas but didn't go anything with it due to my lack of free time. I hope you all like and again, sooo sorry for the later update.  
**

**Suggestion Box is now open - Give me your ideas for what you would like to happen in this story, some may or not be used. Story WILL remain rated T.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Toshiro glanced at the clock above the desk and saw that it was six thirty. Only once Momo was deep enough in sleep he slid out from under her and placed her head on the pillow and pulled the covers up over her shoulder.

After writing a note to Momo telling her that he had forgotten about a few things and that Ichigo had asked if he wanted to hang out, he placed the note next to her sleeping body and quietly shut the door.

He walked downstairs and saw Kaoru and Kurai sitting at the table talking, they noticed him and smiled.

"Good afternoon Toshiro." Kaoru smiled.

"Good afternoon." Toshiro replied.

"Is everything okay? I heard Momo crying, did something happen?" Kurai asked.

"Her past came back to haunt her." Toshiro said and looked down. Kaoru stood up and put her hands over her mouth.

"Is she alright?"

"She's asleep now, she told me what happened. I now understand why she was the way she was when she met me, she really is a sweet girl that I won't give up on." Toshiro smirked and walked out the door.

Toshiro got into his car and went into town to get a few things before he went over to Ichigo's. He parked in front of a jewelry store, after shutting the door and walking in. Many of the women looked over at him and smiled. Toshiro, who was interested in only one woman, paid no attention and proceeded to the necklaces. He looked around, but saw none that really fit Momo.

Letting out a sigh, he looked at the rings. There were a lot, but the same problem surfaced. None of them fit Momo; he was getting even more aggravated as he looked around. Stopping in front of a glass case, he glanced around, his eyes stopping dead in their tracks. His emerald eyes stared at the pair of earrings and necklace his eyes found. It was a silver chain with a light pink dragonfly with a matching pair of dangling smaller dragonflies.

After a small attempt of getting the clerks attention he walked out of the store quite satisfied with what he had found. But now it was time to head over to Ichigo's house for the day, which he didn't mind but they did get a little annoying when talking about girls and such since he had found Momo. Er, forced to find Momo, it a better way to put it.

Arriving at Ichigo's house, Toshiro noticed the garage door was shut and the lights in the house were shut off, weird. Toshiro pulled out his phone and called Ichigo. Turns out that Ichigo had to go with his dad for a medical conference for the day for some odd reason. Pissed off that he had already drove over to this side of town, Toshiro figured he could just go to the café and have some coffee for a while then head home and wrap Momo's present.

Satisfied with his plan, he drove over to the café and took a seat in his usual spot in the corner with a cup of steaming hot vanilla latte.

**Toshiro's POV**

After taking a long drink of my latte I laid my head in my hands and sighed. My thought process went amok and getting it back on track was going to take me a few minutes. I could feel worried female stares on me and that wasn't helping me much at all.

"Alright Rangiku, I get it. I'll be fine, I promise." A very familiar female voice said from out of no where. I smirked to myself but didn't look up.

"Hello miss, what can I get you?"

"Vanilla latte, please." She said.

"Alright, coming right up."

She hasn't noticed me yet, I wonder if she's blind. My white hair is pretty obvious, or maybe she's ignoring me? No, she wouldn't do that without a valid reason. Stupid head! Quit making such stupid assumptions! I haven't done anything for her to ignore me. My mind and I fought for a few minutes before I noticed the girl standing by me.

"Hello? Can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I said. I looked up and saw Momo sliding into the seat across from me, her hair up in a messy bun and she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts with a few necklaces and bracelets.

"Are you okay? I was standing there for five minutes trying to get your attention." Momo said.

"I'm fine, but my head isn't." I sighed.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Something like that, I guess." I whispered.

She paused for a moment before responding. "I wonder what my mother has in store for Christmas this year?" Momo wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mom always throws a Christmas party on Christmas Eve and since you and your grandmother live with us now, I was wondering what she was going to do this year." Momo explained.

I had attended a Christmas party at Ichigo's when I was little but after his mom died his family quite having them. I couldn't really blame them, I never actually knew my parents, but my grandmother said they were fun and obnoxious, I think I'm glad I didn't ever get to meet them. Obnoxious people have a tendency to piss me off no matter who you are to me. Momo seems like that kind of girl but it doesn't bother me like I thought it would when I first met her.

"Eh, Toshiro. Are you listening?" Momo asked pinching my cheek.

"I am now. That kind of hurt you know." I said placing my hand on my cheek.

"Want me to kiss it?" I blushed a little then smirked.

"Yes, I do. You caused me pain and now you have to make it feel better." I said raising my eyebrow in a teasing way. She blushed a little then stood up and walked behind me and planted a long, sweet kiss on my cheek and then sat back down.

"I was kidding, you know." I said looking into her chocolate eyes as she sat back down.

"I know, but you looked like you needed some cheering up anyway." She smiled.

"You're weird." I said moving my gaze to my coffee.

**~Time skip~**

**Momo's POV**

"Mom, how many people are coming tonight?" I asked walking into the living room where my parents and my siblings were sitting.

"Not very many, I don't want Obaa-san and Toshiro-kun to be overwhelmed by our family friends." My smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready then." I said before walking up to my room.

The door to my room was closed; I walked up to it and knocked on it to see if Toshiro was in there.

"It's unlocked, you can come in." Toshiro smiled slightly opening the door.

"Oh, okay." I said walking in.

I noticed there was a white polo shirt, black dress pants and a light blue tie lying on the bed, I looked at Toshiro.

"The party tonight, since you're from a fairly rich and well know family. I wanted to look somewhat presentable." Toshiro said blushing slightly.

"Arigato, Toshiro." I said giving him a hug.

"Y-You're welcome." Toshiro said wrapping his arms around me, returning the hug.

"I'll meet you down stairs in a little while, okay?" I asked.

"Alright, don't make me wait too long." He smirked making me blush a little. Toshiro let out a small laugh then removed his arms from around me.

Taking off his shirt and throwing it onto his desk chair, Toshiro slid into his other shirt and buttoned it, I ducked into the bathroom before I saw anything else. I was glad I put my dress and shoes in the bathroom this morning because I don't think I want to see Toshiro without any pants on just quite yet. I hopped into a warm shower and washed my chocolate brown hair, after shutting the water off, I dried my body and slid into my peach strapless knee length dress. It took me a minute to zip up the back of the dress due to my lack of flexibility, after struggling with that for a few minutes I put a light skin toned lip gloss on. This whole process took me about an hour and I hadn't even put my shoes on or the flower thing my Mom got me into my hair yet.

I am such a slacker. I don't see how Toshiro can put up with me, wait? Why am I thinking about that?! I need to finish getting ready! I can hear people downstairs already! And that's not even the worst part! There are girls flirting with MY Toshiro. Crap! Quit thinking that Momo! Gahhh! I'm stalling! Jesus Momo! Get your head in the game and get ready! I hate it when I do that, I get so distracted then I can't concentrate for the life of me and crap….I'm doing it AGAIN! Okay, shoes. On. Hair flower thingy, check. OKAY! I'm ready, wait. Deodorant, need that. Okay! Now I'm ready.

**Toshiro's POV**

I leaned against the wall by the stairs bored out of my mind with the girls surrounding me boring me with their stories about the previous guys and what they did to them and all that boring stuff. Where was Momo? Where was the girl I had been waiting for this whole time? Where was the girl I was beginning to love.

I heard the clicking of heels on the tiles above me, I didn't pay much attention to it figuring it was Kurai or Kaoru coming back down stairs until I heard the guys in the room whistle.

Looking up I saw a girl around Momo's height wearing silver high heels and a peach knee length dress. I stared at her for a minute then my body moved itself to the end of the stairs. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she saw me looking at her. She smiled and walked down the stairs to meet me, I put my hand out as she approached me and she placed her small ivory hand in mine. I pulled her into a hug and spun her in a small circle.

"I was waiting for you." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro. I got a little distracted." She whispered back with a small smiled on her lips.

"You look beautiful." I said taking a few strands of her silky chocolate brown hair between my fingers.

"Toshiro? Flattering a woman? My, my, my, I guess there is a first for everything." She teased kissing my cheek.

"I only flatter the women I like." I said.

"Come on, people are staring. And I have a few friends I would like you to meet." She smiled taking my hand and dragging me away.

Walking through the house there were many guys our age that kept staring at Momo, a few had approached her but were quickly scared off by my death glares. Momo laughed whenever a guy ran off when I glared at them, I looked down at her and she would smile then look away and continue walking. Eventually after quite a few glares we made it to the backyard, there where three girls and three guys out by the garden house. As we approached the guys looked familiar.

After entering the garden house it became clear who they were, no one other than Ichigo Kurosaki, Shuhei Hisagi, and Ulquiorra Cifer, my three best and closest friends. The girls on the other hand I had no idea who they were.

"Toshiro, I would like you to meet my three best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto." She gestured to a rather tall strawberry blonde female wearing a spaghetti strap light blue sparkly dress and white high heel with a small silver bow in her hair. "This is Orihime Inoue," Momo said talking about an orange haired girl wearing a pink floor length halter top dress and pink heels with two small light blue flower clips in her hair." And last but definitely not least, Rukia Kuchiki, my oldest friend." Momo smiled talking about the shortest of the three but a little taller than Momo girl, she had black hair with a strand that hung across her face and violet eyes that matched her dark hair. She wore a lavender dress strapless like Momo's and silver heels like Momo as well but not a flower in her hair.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

"So you're the guy who thinks he's good enough for our Momo?" Rukia challenged.

"Yes, I do." I said looking down at her.

"Hn, well aren't you cocky." She said with a rather pissed off tone.

"Rukia, please, don't do that." Momo said quietly.

"Fine, but only because you asked me." Rukia said walking away to get a glass of juice.

"You already know these two losers but this is Ulquiorra Cifer, he's been apart of our little group since forth grade." I said to Momo.

"Nice to meet you, Ulquiorra-kun." Momo smiled.

"Likewise, Hinamori-san."

"Please, call me Momo." Ulquiorra nodded.

Kaoru came out the garden house and told Momo and I to come inside for an announcement. I had a feeling about what she was talking about but Momo was already pulling me inside.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Kaoru smiled getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Momo has reached marrying age recently and with her beauty and talent she has found a man that treats her well and now here they are to say a few words." Kaoru smiled allowing us the spotlight.

"Thank you all for coming, and as my mother told you. Although I'm not sure why she decided to tell everyone at a Christmas party but yes I have met the man for me." Momo smiled giving me a hug.

"Everyone, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. The love of my life." Momo said kissing my cheek again for the night.

"Toshiro, do you have anything to say?" Kaoru asked me.

"I do have one request from the males in this room." I said wrapping my arm around mom and pulling her close to me.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my Momo, and don't think you'll be able to wait for her because I'm never leaving her or giving her up." I said smirking as their expressions dropped.

Kaoru laughed in the background with Kurai and Momo's friends, Hikaru walked up next to us and began to talk to the crowd about serious matters which Kaoru quickly made him shut up so the dancing could start.

"Toshiro, I invited your friends, I hope you didn't mind too much." Kaoru smiled standing next to us with her husband.

"I don't mind too much, but if they begin to annoy you. Feel free to kick them out." I smirked.

"They are quite the gentlemen like you and it seems both of your friends have found their interests." She said pointing over to the corner where Ichigo and Rukia stood by each other laughing.

After looking around I saw that Orihime and Ulquiorra seemed to be getting along as they sat on the couch drinking punch and eating a few snacks talking. Hisagi and Kurai had hit it off the first time they met at Ichigo's last week, they were laughing and talking by the garden door. I smiled a little and so did Momo, I heard the music in the background and moved my attention to the dancing couples in the living room, I set my arm behind her back and walked up to the dance floor. Taking a step back, I held out my hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Miss Hinamori, would you do the extraordinary honor of dancing with me?" she smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Hitsugaya." Placing her hand in mine we walked out to the dance floor.

I took her right hand and placed my left hand on her hip as she placed hers on my upper arm and we began to dance. Momo looked at me with a sweet smile and leaned in kissed my cheek again.

"I'm feeling awfully loved by you today." I said.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

**Sucky ending, sorry about that X.X Please review!  
**

**Until next time, ja ne~~!  
**


	10. A Day Together

**Hello all~! So sorry for the late update x.x This chapter has actually been done for a few weeks now, I had sent it to my beta, and it's been quite some time since I heard from her, I hope she's doing okay. Anywho, here is the next chapter, sorry it isn't extremely long, but hey, it's updated haha. Thank you to all my wonderful followers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**I do not own Bleach or its characters, the only thing I own is the story idea! **

**Please enoy~! **

Chapter 10

Momo's POV

I sighed as I walked into my room, the fan was on. Of course, Toshiro loves the cold. Weirdo, I can't stand it, I like the summer and spring. Collapsing on my bed my phone started to ring, I groaned and pulled it out of the pocket of my jeans. Rangiku was calling.

'Well this can't be good.' I thought before pressing the green mini phone on the screen of my phone and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku yelled at the top of her lungs. I pulled the phone away from my practically bleeding ear.

"Yes Rangiku?" I asked.

"Kaoru told me you and Toshiro are going to get married this summer, is that true?"

"Nothing's been decided, and besides. Toshiro and I aren't too worried about it anyway, things are just going to play by year and see what happens." I said sitting up looking out the closed window.

"I see." I raised an eyebrow. That was the most levelheaded response I have ever heard her say.

"Rangiku, are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I could tell she was lying, but I could tell that this was something she needed to figure out for herself.

"Okay, just call if you need anything." I said before hanging up.

I threw my phone and stood on my bed attempting to turn off the fan so I could open the window. It was a rather long reach, but I managed.

The cool air felt good against my ivory skin as I watched the clouds move across the quiet sky. It was mid-afternoon and I had just finished modeling for the next few days. The sakura trees in the garden were softly blowing in the wind, it was so nice out. Walking away from the window for a moment I heard a car driving closer. I peeked out the window and I saw Toshiro's car pulling up the driveway.

'Weird, I didn't think he would be home for a while longer.' I thought.

I got up from my seat by the window and went downstairs to meet Toshiro, walking down the stairs I heard Toshiro and three other male voices with him.

I pulled my phone out from my back pocket.

'Come up stairs now, I have to ask you something.' I typed as fast as I could and sent the message to Toshiro.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back, I need to grab something from upstairs."

'Grab something? What the hell? Just say you need a minute to yourself or something!' I crossed my eyes and shrugged my shoulders like an idiot.

The door opened and Toshiro quietly and calmly walked in.

"Momo, what's wrong?" he walked over to me, towering over me.

"Well, as of two seconds ago, I am now very intimidated by our height differences." I sighed.

"Uh, sorry, here let's sit down." We sat down on the bed and he gave me a serious look again.

"What?" wait, I'm he one who asked him to come up here, wow Momo, get in the game there princess.

"What are they doing here?" I looked back at him with equal seriousness.

"I don't know to be honest, they just wanted to hang out and one thing led to another and here we are. Why? Is something going on today? Is anyone else home?" he sounded a little worried like he had interrupted something by bringing his friends over.

"Before you guys got here, it was just me and no there's nothing going on, I was just a little curious." I dumbly grinned and rubbed the back of my neck.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I can get rid of them and we can spend the day together. How's that sound?" Toshiro's lips held a small but sweet smile.

I smiled and nodded my head, this day may turn out like I hoped it would after all. Toshiro stood from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'll be right back." He smiled again before walking through the open door and closing it behind him.

"WHAT!" Damn, my house just got really loud.

There was more yelling and explaining until I finally heard the front door open and close shortly after, and Toshiro's footsteps up the stairs. I hadn't moved from the bed and when Toshiro came back into our room he took his spot on the bed next to me again and smiled at me.

"Well, that sounded like tons of fun." I nudged him

"Oh yeah, you bet." He nudged me back.

"What do you want to do today?" I placed a finger on my chin and thought for a moment.

"Want to go to the shrine in the mountains?" I looked at him with a hopeful expression.

His lips curved up into a small smile and he nodded.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do." He stood and held out his hand.

Taking his hand, I stood next to him for a moment and then he led me out to his car in the driveway and opened the passenger door for me.

"Milady." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Thank you, my kind sir." I giggled as I stepped into the car.

"It's so pretty up here, I love it!" Momo yelled as we got up to the shrine.

I followed her silently watching as she enjoyed herself running around. She suddenly stopped and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read, then it quickly changed as she gave me a cheesy but cute smile and waved at me. I was thankful that we were the only ones up here. I took my hand out of my pocket and waved back to her.

"Toshiro! Come here!" she yelled running up to the shrine.

Jogging up to her, we walked up the stairs to the well. We rang the bell, bowed twice and then clapped our hands twice and now it was time to make a wish.

"_I don't want much, I just want to stay with Momo and her cheerful self." _Opening my eyes I bowed again and waited for Momo.

"_Kami-sama, please allow me to stay with Toshiro forever and always and be happy together. That is my only wish."_ I bowed again and turned to see Toshiro waiting for me.

Momo finished and she turned to me with a smile across her pink lips, I held out my hand and she took it as we walked back down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I looked down at her.

"Can we get ice cream on the way home?" she asked returning my gaze.

"What are you, a kindergartener?" I chuckled.

"Please Shiro~!"

"Alright, we can get ice cream." I gave in.

"Yay! Thank you!" she smiled widely and gave me a hug.

"You got your ice cream, is there anywhere else you want to go today?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road as we drove home.

"Hm, no, I don't think so. What about you? Is there anywhere you want to go?" Momo asked.

"No, anywhere is fine with me." I looked over at her to see her gazing out the window; we were passing by the ocean.

'_Kaoru, this is Toshiro, can we take a trip to the ocean tomorrow? I want to surprise Momo, so don't tell her I asked you please.' _ I put my phone back in my pocket before Momo came back into our room.

_Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz._

Kaoru had replied to my text.

'_Perfect idea! I won't tell her, invite your friends too!' _ I smiled a little and set my phone down.

"Today was fun, can we do something again tomorrow?" Momo asked sitting in the window sill.

"If you're up to it, we can." Momo smiled her cheesy grin again and nodded.

"Definitely!"


End file.
